Neverland
by angel-of-sunset
Summary: This is about Peter returning to Wendy asking for her help to get rid of the “new” mum to the lost boys. Well no good summary I know but please read :D I don’t own the peter pan books J.M Barrie owns them :D haven’t read any of them but I really want to:
1. Chapter 1

I looked outside the window I haven't forgot about him but it seems like he have forgotten me. I can see his eyes and smell him like he was next to me. Sometimes I think I see him but it turns out to be a clawed just shaped like him. I miss him so much and I can't fly to Neverland by myself so I probably will never see him again so I just should stop looking and start to face facts he's never coming back to get me! I will never see him again. And I closed the window for the first time in weeks. I looked at it one last time then lie down on the bed. Ten minutes that was all. I ran to the window and opened it.

"Sorry!" I whispered to him like he could hear me. I went back to bed and fell asleep.

"Wendy dear, time to wake up, you have to go to school." Mum aka Mrs., Darling woke up Wendy carefully. (**AN**: sorry to interrupted but can someone please tell me what AKA stands for? Haha have no idea ;) thanks.) I sat up and looked at mum.

"Mother do you think he will come back?" Mum just looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"I don't know dear. Well get dressed now you have to hurry." She said and then woke my two brothers up. I walked over to the closet and scratched trough it. I stopped at the blue nightgown a tear fell like it have done so many times in the past weeks. I grabbed my school uniform and put it on.

"Wendy you have to go you start in ten minutes." Mum said and pushed me out the door I ran as fast as I could and I got in time just right.

"Well Students today you're going to tell a fantasy story about anything that you want! Let's start with Anne!" our teacher told us. Everyone in the class told a story about princesses and dragons (**AN:** sorry again but like it looks like in the movie from 2003 Wendy only goes in a class with girls.)

"Wendy now it's your turn!" I thought and decided to tell one of the stories I told my brothers when we just got home from Neverland.

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Peter. One night he overheard his parents talking about what he would be when he grows up. Peter didn't like the thought of that so he ran away. He ended up on as an orphan and there he met Tinkerbelle…" I continued the story. Just the second I looked out the window I saw a boy walk by it, he looked a lot like peter but I was presumably just fantasizing it. I continued but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Our teacher opened it and I felt my heart pounding harder and I started to smile and the tears were pushing to get out. The boy in the door was peter pan. I ran forward and hugged him and started to cry.

"Don't be sorry for closing the window. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but…" He whispered in my ear but was interrupted of the teacher braking the huge.

"Wendy Darling I will see you after class!" The teacher yelled angrily at me. "And you young man should not be here!" She said and slammed the door in his face.

The lesson got by fast and I wished it would just be over faster. Finally the day was over; I was about to walk out the doors when our teacher called me.

"Wendy you will learn your lesson about interrupting my class! I will write a letter to your father." She did a sign to me that I could go and took up a pen and a paper. I was domed, but I didn't care for now all I could think about was Peter being here.

I walked out the school doors and looked around but didn't see Peter anywhere. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned around to see him.

"I thought you had forgotten me!" I said to him.

"I forget? No way! I have just been occupied and that's why I haven't come!" Peter said and we started walking home. We talked and laughed like old times. "Wendy, please help me!" Peter suddenly said.

"With what?" I asked. He looked down.

"I need help with getting a person out of Neverland!" He said and looked at me with big eyes.

"But isn't Hook long gone?" He just looked down again.

"It's not Hook it's a girl that have taken your place as the mother." He said in a low voice but that didn't help. I felt the tears wanting to get out but I didn't let them, I felt my heart break like before. How could he just come here thinking I would help him after breaking my heart? But he wouldn't have come at all if it wasn't something big.

"What's wrong with her too nice?" I said he looked at me surprised.

"She isn't nice at all she's mean and doesn't read stories or tell them she just sit there and are doing nothing!" He explained. I thought about it and decided to help him.

"Fine I'll help you!" I said as we had just got home. I opened the door and walked inside peter didn't fallow me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Wendy Darling get in here now I need to talk with you!" my father said in a loud voice, oh no the letter. I walked into the kitchen still holding Peters arm. Both my mum and dad gasped when they saw I was holding his arm.

"So that's way you interrupted class today?" My mother said in a soft voice and she gave me a smile. My father looked angry and choked.

"Well I had to! If you know who this is you would understand." I said to them. I looked at peter he looked like he wanted to go but I didn't let go of his arm.

"Then who is this?" My father asked. I looked at Peter to see if it was okay and he did a sign that it was.

"This is Peter Pan." I said in a slow voice. My mother walked up to him and hugged him and I don't know why??? My father was red in the face of angriness.

"I will not tolerate this madness anymore!!!" He yelled just as my brothers walked through the door. They both gasped.

"Peter Pan?"Was all my brother John could ask? Michael just stood there he had just "forgotten" about him.

"John and Michael go to your room now!" Commanded my father!

"And take Peter with you, please dears."My mum said and gave them a little push for the stairs I let go of peters arm and he fallowed them. We gave each other a look before he went upstairs.

"Young lady I will not tolerate this nonsense any more you will have your window closed at night and I don't want to hear another word about Peter Pan!" He said Peters name with disgust. My mother just gasped.

"No…" My tears started to fall. "If I can't do what I want I'll runaway!" I shouted out before thinking.

"Wendy?" My mother looked at me with big chocked eyes.

"Runaway then because as long as you live under my roof you fallow my rules!" He yelled. I ran upstairs were John, Michael and Peter sat and had listened to every single word.

"You won't runaway will you?" Michael asked.

"Of cures she won't. Or will you?" John asked.

"I'll help Peter in Neverland and then I will think about it!" I said in a low voice so my father wouldn't hear.

"Well let's get going! I mean flying!" Peter said and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm ready let's go!" I said to peter and smiled at him. And he opened his hand and blew the pixie dust on me and the next thing I know was that I was in the air once again.

"Let's go than!" He flew out the window. I hugged John and Michael one last time and then fallowed Peter.

"Wendy…"peter said but stopped.

"Yes peter what is it?" I asked. He flew on his back under me with his face just some inches from mine.

"I was just wondering… Have you missed Neverland?" that was all? Well peter will always be peter! I giggled at the thought.

"Yes I have very much!" I answered. I grabbed peters foot and we flew right into the second star to the right. (**AN: **Sorry :S)

"Then welcome back!" he said and I saw Neverland like I have wanted for a long time now. The island I just love it here! Tinkerbelle turned up as I was admiring Neverland.

"Tink!" I shouted out and she smiled.

"Come on Wendy I think the boys want to see you!" peter said and grabbed my arm and we rushed down to the ground and I realized that I was wearing my school uniform. I giggled but peter didn't seem to know this. I saw the lost boys turn up before me and I smiled.

"Peter Pan is back and brought a girl with him!" They shouted and pointed at me. Didn't they remember or didn't they recognize me? We landed smoothly on the ground. Every one of the lost boys ran up to peter. I stood up but fell on my butt. No one seems to know this me. I coughed to get their attention. But they didn't hear me or they were just ignoring me.

"Peter!" I said with a light irritated voice. He turned around.

"Wendy way are you on the ground?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just help me up!" I almost shouted at him. He grabbed my hand and I was on my feet in a second. "Thank you." I said and saw that the lost boy stood and whispered.

"Wendy? Is that you?" Nibs asked.

"Yes." I answered him. He hugged me and so did all the others.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a girl said. I turned around to see a girl with Black long wavy hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a white night gown. She grabbed my arm and twisted it. "If you don't leave now I'll break your arm!" She said between her teeth.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at her!

"NO! And who do you think you are?" She had attitude.

"I think and know I'm Wendy Darling from London!" She just looked at me with a nasty look. "And who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Sara and mum to these lost boys and will forever be because I don't need to go home because I don't have one!" She said and then twisted my arm a little more.

"Okay I'll go if you let go of my arm!" I shouted at her. She let go of it and I walked towards the forest with my head held high.

"Wendy?" Peter yelled. I turned around and waved good bye. But I wasn't going home I was staying here! I kept on walking and soon got to the beach. I walked up to the water. I took of my shoes and socks and sat with my feet in the water and my knees pressed to my chest and my head on my knees crying. Why did Peter tell her she could be the mum to the lost boys instead of getting me there?

"Well hello little girl what are you doing here all by yourself?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked up and saw a man with black hair and eyes as black like the darkest night! Do you have a problem I thought?

"W-who are you?" I asked the strange looking man he just smiled. Could it be Hook? No, Hook doesn't look a bit like that!

"Oh my dear I'm Jr. Hook." He answered. Jr. Hook? How did that happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry it has taken such a long time. I promise I'll get better on it. Well here's chapter 4… I'm just kidding… here's chapter 3. Yeah! It's short ='( I'm sorry.**

I followed him to the same old ship that hook had. The planks were looking much older and used then before.

"Smee." Jr. Hook called out. The same old Smee came running up to us.

"Y-yes, what is it captain?" He asked a bit nervous. He saw me and just started jumping in the same place while pointing at me. He was trying to say something but it didn't make any sense.

"Smee, go and get the map." Jr. Hook told him he ran off right away. "Come with me sweet little girl." He told me and pointed to a chair. I sat down in it.

"What is it you want?" I asked him a bit rude.

"Sweet child, I was just wondering if you could tell me something?" He asked me and sat down in a chair that was next to me.

"And what would that be?" I asked him and tried to move the chair away from him, but it was much too heavy.

"Do you know where the gold is?" He asked me.

"What gold?" I asked him and got a bit interested.

"Well the gold of Black Beard the great pirate. You have heard the tail haven't you?" He asked me.

"No I haven't." I told him.

"Well it goes like this. You see Hook wasn't the only pirate captain that got to Neverland." He told me.

"He wasn't?" I asked. Smee turned up behind me and hushed me.

"No, long before Hook got here and even Peter Pan, Black Beard did. He had great gold and treasures with him. But, he didn't want anyone to find them. He hid them on the island somewhere, he left a clue after him though, and that was three words; Deep under skull. He told the fairies the three words and they helped him out from Neverland. Hook heard Peter say them as Tinker Bell whispered into he's ear. He failed to find them so now I'm going to try." He told me.

"You're serious aren't you? Have you ever thought that Tink and Peter were playing a prank on Captain Hook?" I asked him. He shook his head and I saw Smee doing it too.

"So do you know anything?" He asked me and leaned closer to me. I leaned away.

"No, I do not I know anything about this gold you're talking about." I told him and stood up. "I would like to leave now." I said and he stood up too.

"Off course, but if you ever find anything or even hear anything about it, just call." He told me. Minutes later I was at the beach again. I ran into the forest again and saw Tink sitting on a leaf.

"Tink, what are you doing here? Don't you like the new mother either?" I asked her. She shook her head and sighed. "Neither do I she's horrible, not like a mother should be. Well I have to go now." I said and started walking. Soon I got to the old tree; I used the same way as I had done before. When I was down there, no one was there, not even the "new" mother. I walked in and lied down in Peter's hammock. I most have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that I heard Peters clucking outside the tree soon the whole tree was filed with sounds, the lost boys talking and auguring, Peter's clucking and Sandra's voice screaming for everyone to quit down. I didn't dare to move an inch. Soon someone pushed away the drapery and walked into the room. The person slightly moved the hammock a bit, but that was enough for me to fall out.

**AN: So who was it in the room? Will she get discovered by the "new" mother or what will happen?**

**Sorry I know it's a short chapter but, I have to go to sleep now. Good night on you all. And I'll try to have a chapter finished on Thursday, but if not it will defiantly be finished on Sunday. (Y) **

**P.s Thanks for the reviews =d **

**P.s I've got half long nails now =D I haven't bitten my nails for one week and a half. GO ME! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone! Well here is chapter 4 of Neverland. I'm sitting in our car and its 06.28 am; I got up at 05.00 am today to get ready. Me and my mom are going to a large supermarket called Ullared :P I hope that we find as many unnecessary things as possible. ;D Well let's start…**

**Ps. I still haven't bitten my nails (Y)**

I looked up and saw Peter standing there looking at me with a grin on he's lips. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wendy what are you doing here?" He asked me. I got up and hugged him. He seemed surprise.

"Thank god that it was you; please I don't want to be alone." I said and got tears in my eyes. I let go of him and took a step back. He looked at me with surprised and yet worried eyes.

"Shut up you little freak." I heard Sandra yell. "Peter!" She called out.

"Hide." Peter told me. I ran over to a place and hide. **(AN: I can't come up with a place she could hide.)** I heard a person walk into the room.

"Peter, why do those boys have to stay with us?" I heard Sandra ask I could see her move over closer to Peter, who backed away. She retched for he's hand but he pulled it away before she could grab it. She slapped him across the face. I felt a pain inside my chest. Sandra walked out the room. I ran over to him.

"Peter, are you okay?" I asked him. I saw that there were tears in he's eyes. He just ignored me and walked over to the hammock and lay down. I walked over and sat down on the floor next to him. "Peter is she always like that?" I asked him. He looked at me and I must be looking really worried, because I am.

"Pretty much." He told me. I looked at he's cheek and saw that it was in a reddish color. She must be pretty strong. That he lets her do this is strange, why doesn't he kick her out? He turned over to he's side so he was facing me.

"Why did you get her instead of me?" I asked him a bit depressed.

"You left; I thought you didn't want to go back here." He told me. I looked into he's eyes. So he was only thinking of what I maybe wanted.

"I wanted come back to this place for a long time now; I really wanted to see you." I told him and I blushed a little. He raised he's eyebrows, and smiled. "Why do you let her stay here?" I asked him.

"She won't leave. I have tried everything." He told me.

"I have a plan." I said and stood up.

"What?" Peter asked me. I pulled him up. I leaned in and whispered into he's ear.

He smiled and nodded.

"First I have to show myself to her, so she knows she's not the only one here." I said and was about to walk out of the room but Peter grabbed my hand.

"Be careful." He told me a bit worried. I smiled and walked into the other room where Sandra was standing, yelling at the lost boys.

"You're all so immature, grow up and learn to be real men!" She shouted out.

"They can't, we're in Neverland, remember, and they are just boys." I said from behind her. She turned around with a really angry look on her face. I backed away two steps.

"You, I thought I told you to leave this place." She said and walked over to me.

"I thought it was better if I stayed." I told her. She was just about to grab my arm, but I pulled it away.

**(AN: CLIFFHANGER!)**

**Okay I need help. What is Wendy's plan? Review and tell me what you think. If there is many good ones I will maybe put them all together and make an awesome one :D **

**I know this one is the shortest chapter ever made but I can't come up with anything to write so I really just improvised. Well thank you. I promise the next one will be longer. If not you get to slap me! :S **

**Thanks and Review! :D**


End file.
